Hidden Dungeons
Deck Heroes has multiple "Hidden Dungeons" within the Explorer's Gate that are unlocked by defeating specific Dungeons on that map on Hard Difficulty. Hidden Dungeons often offer rewards for winning on Easy, Normal and/or Hard, and also generally open up access to new Creature Cards through Exploration. It is important to note that in order to gain access to Hidden Dungeons, the player needs to not only defeat the specific Dungeon on Hard, but also needs to open up a pathway to that select Dungeon on easy. For example, on Map 3 the player unlocks Dungeon 3-9 by beating 3-5 on hard. In order to access 3-9, however, the player will need to have won battles on easy up to and including 3-8. The hidden dungeons can be recognized by the question mark symbol. For locked dungeons it will show as a greyed out symbol and for unlocked it will show as a gold symbol List of Hidden Dungeons: *Unlock Dungeon 3-9 by beating 3-5 on hard. *Unlock Dungeon 4-9 by beating 4-6 on hard. *Unlock Dungeon 5-10 by beating 5-7 on hard. *Unlock Dungeon 6-10 by beating 6-6 on hard. *Unlock Dungeon 7-11 by beating 7-8 on hard. *Unlock Dungeon 8-12 by beating 8-6 on hard. * Unlock Dungeon 9-12 by beating 9-8 on hard. * Unlock Dungeon 10-12 by beating 10-6 on hard. * Unlock Dungeon 11-12 by beating 11-11 on hard. * Unlock Dungeon 12-12 by beating 12-8 on hard. * Unlock Dungeon 13-12 by beating 13-6 on hard * Unlock Dungeon 14-12 by beating 14-8 on hard * Unlock Dungeon 15-12 by beating 15-8 on hard. * Unlock Dungeon 16-12 by beating 16-11 on hard. Rewards for Hidden Dungeons Each Hidden Dungeon has rewards for defeating the opponent on different difficulties, and generally also grants access to a new Creature through Exploration. 3-9 Arcadia -- Black Sky Corral *Easy Reward: Magic Weaver *Hard Reward: Royal Knight *Exploration: Dark Assassin 4-9 Harsh Desert -- Mirage *Easy Reward: Creatureinal *Hard Reward: Neander Giant *Exploration: Troll Mage 5-10 Thundramados -- Deer Tundra *Easy Reward: Wood Stalker *Hard Reward: Pegasus Lord *Unique Exploration: Treant Weaver 6-10 Mount Wyvern -- Firevern Plateu *Easy Reward: Dark Witch *Hard Reward: Harbinger *Unique Exploration: Frost Caller 7-11 Devagati -- Labyrinth *Easy Reward: Blightghast *Hard Reward: Cleric *Unique Exploration: Sentry Angel 8-12 Ragnarok -- Restless Realm * Easy Reward: Alert Guard * Hard Reward: Juggernaut * Unique Exploration: Panther Chief 9-12 Mosada -- Nightmare Vortex * Easy Reward: Nean Raptor * Hard Cave Dragon * Unique Exploration: Seraph 10-12 Inferno -- Altar of the Ruins * Easy Reward: Royal Knight * Hard Reward: Magmus * Unique Exploration: Hellwolf 11-12 Celestia - Fort Blaklaut * Easy Reward: Level 6 Essence II * Hard Reward: Yeti * Exploration: The Puppeteer 12-12 Dread Cliffs -- Cape Thunderkrak * Easy Reward: Level 3 Essence III * Hard Reward: Lilith * Exploration: Ghostly Judge 13-12 Sunken World -- The Shipwreck * Easy Reward: Level 3 Essence III * Hard Reward: Dragonlord * Exploration: Queen Temptress 14-12 The Core -- Flame Reborn * Easy Reward: Level 3 Essence III * Hard Reward: Lord Bones * Exploration: Delilah 15-12 Distortion World -- Time Warp * Easy Reward: Level 3 Essence III * Hard Reward: Bewitcher * Exploration: Lycanthrope 16-12 Galaxy Cluster -- Starlight Hall * Easy Reward: Level 3 Essence III * Hard Reward: Sylvan Enchantress * Exploration: Lich Lord Category:Hidden Dungeons Category:Dungeons